Happy Birthday Fang
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Cute oneshote I thought of, miniscule, human egg sized Fax. It's Fang's birthday and Max in't there to help him celebrate it. Or is she? The crazy things we do for our best friends..


**Heyy, this is a little oneshot I thought of while talking to my friend about college. Yeah I know. Normal activity! I'm shocked too. This isn't really Fax but if you put it under a microscope then maybe you'll find some, I'm not sure.**

**Me: -singing The Best Damn Thing By Avril Lavigne- Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a hell of a scandal**

**Iggy: You got that right…**

**Me: Excuse me? Did you say something?**

**Iggy: Uh…no? **

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Iggy: Stop questioning me woman! –runs out of the room-**

**Me: I seriously didn't hear what he said… anyway I don't own Maximum Ride and co.**

Fang's POV

I sighed as gathered my books and left my night class. This was going to be the first year that I spent my birthday without Max. Yeah, Maximum Ride, that Max. After we took down Itex, we settled down and lived normal lives. Sure we still flew and used our powers and fought Erasers, but we went to school and had social lives. Shocking right? Fang having a life? Well, it happened. But when we graduated, Max went off to Georgetown University and I went to Vassar College in NY. Iggy's in a community college and takes care of the Flock. Max and I visit occasionally, but our lives are really hectic.

My best friend was half a country away.

Oh yeah, and my life sucked considering I never had the guts to tell Max I loved her, but I'll just have to survive, considering she's engaged to some guy, Nick Varner. At least he's not some jerk, he and I get along pretty well, he's the only other guy, other than me, that I would let Max be with. He's a cool dude.

But I was slowly moving on, I had a great girlfriend, Erika Insanty (AN: Yes, I purposely made it sound like insanity because of my insane mind) but I just didn't have the nerve to pop the big question.

And to make things even worse, I had to drop out of college because my dad, yes, we found my parents, died and now I have to support my biological family. I still stay in the dorms and I take the night classes at the universities and few in the early morning. During the day, I work in various stores in the mall.

Usually, every year Max would come to visit me on my birthday, but this year she had something and couldn't make it. It would be pretty lonely tomorrow.

I entered my room and set my books down. I saw my roommate, Derek, already asleep on the couch and rolled my eyes. I changed and made some dinner, studied a bit and then I went to sleep.

I was having a nice dream about all of the Flock being together for Christmas and I was holding Max in my arms, but in a brotherly way, and we watched the kids open up their presents and we were laughing and having fun but then someone rudely woke me up.

I woke up groggily and looked at the time.

3:16 AM

Who is up and knocking on my window at 3:16 in the freaking morning? I debated whether I should see who it is or go back to sleep. I remembered Derek sleeping on the couch and figured he would probably wake up soon with the noise and decided I should yell at the person who's at the window.

Plus, I would give him a piece of my mind.

I got out of bed and walked to the window. I pulled open the curtains and saw…

Max

I opened the window and she yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!"

I glared at her and covered her mouth, "Do you want to wake up the whole campus! And what are you doing at my window at 3 in the morning? You could get in trouble for trespassing!" I said, seeing if Derek had awoken, he hadn't, good.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it! Oh and I felt bad about not being there for your birthday so I came! I would've been here earlier but I got hungry and then there was a whole flock of geese migrating and I was like, 'what the hell? Why are they migrating now?' and then it started to rain so I had to slow a little bit and then I had to go and when I was there I saw this really cool thing and I had to buy it for you-" I clamped my hand over her mouth,

"Geez, you're turning into Nudge." I said rolling my eyes; she just stuck her tongue out at me. "Well are you going to come in and give me a birthday hug or am I going to have to get one from the migrating geese?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, came in and gave me a hug.

"Oh and by the way, you're a migrating goose. Seriously, you come half way across the country and you're as confused as a goose. One minute your raving for cookies the next your ripping Iggy's head off. I swear if I didn't remember that you were 2% bird, I would have shipped you off to a mental asylum because you were a freak." I said, messing up her hair.

"It's not like your any better!" She said, glaring at me.

"At least I keep my emotions in check." I said, "Now where's my present?"

She took her hand out from behind her back and gave me a black blow wrapped in a grey ribbon. I ripped apart the wrapping and look at the contents.

Inside was a dog tag necklace which said, 'Fang is an idiot' and a fang charm on it too. I chuckled when I read the engraving and hugged Max.

"Thanks I'll ignore the idiot part and say it's amazing." I said, into her neck.

She laughed and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Ha ha! How do you like it? I thought of this when I told my friend that even if I was half way across the country I would still be there for her birthday, in fact I would knock on her window at two in the morning and be like 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU LITTLE NUT!' and then later I thought, 'Hmm Max would so do that to Fang!' so then this was born! I hope you liked it! RnRtGVMS? That stands for Read and Review then Give Me Steak? XD Please?**


End file.
